


All Mine For The Night.

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Lolas a pimp, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Slurs, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: Made this for a special friend as a story trade.
Relationships: Lola Lombardi/Johnny Vincent, Pinky Gauthier/Johnny Vincent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	All Mine For The Night.

Pinky scoffed at Lola's chipped nails while handing money over to her. Paying for a whores whore wasn't something she did often but Johnson...Oh Johnson.

Johnny arrived half passed ten p.m in an Aquaberry sweater; looking pissed as can be. "Oh Johnny! You don't look so poor with that on."

"Don't talk to me like that! You're as much of a bitch as that broad who pawned me off to you," He raised his hand to hit her, only to get a smack in the face in return. 

"Be a good boy, maybe you'll get somewhere! Daddy told me that one," Tad sneered and rolled his eyes at the thought of his dad, giving Johnny a chore list as Pinky relished in the hit she just delivered. 

"A fucking chore list? I'm not a child! I'm a full grown man, I've fucked chicks and payed my own bills!" Johnny practically sweat as he looked at Pinky in her mini-skirt and heels, stupid bitch could'nt tell a cat from a cockroach and thats saying something. "You'll learn to like being taken control of."

Pinky then looked over at him, her pink lipstick covered lips spreading into a smile. "Now get to work or I'll fuck you up," She said, fixing his collar.

They all walked to the second floor of the Harrington House where the poker tables were. This whole house was expensive, everything down to the foundation, hell even the paper with Johnnys chores on it was made of the most expensive wood.  
'Wash the tables no ones playing at; don't fail me.'  
"What the hell does that mean?" Johnny said this as he grabbed the cleaning spray and a sponge, along with a pail of water. 

"I can't belive I'M doing this, of all people," Johnny muttered, scrubbing spilt chardonnay and blow lines off the table. He chuckled at Crabblesnitch's ignorance to their drugs and alcohol. 

Everything was okay until he accidentally tripped over a part of the rug that was raised, knocking over the table. Pinky came over to him, squatting down and looking into his eyes.

"Oh Johnny you stupid klutz! Pick yourself up!" But before he could; Pinky stood up before him and walked to his behind. She pressed her shoe up against his cock in front of all the other preps, his face turning hot as laughs began to come from around the room.

"He really looks stupid doesnt he Parker?"  
Derby remarked to his black haired friend.

"Yes I'd have too agree, most greasers do."

Their words made Johnnys entire body burn, not just his auburn face. But his attention was taken away from them when the tip of her heel dug into his balls.  
"Well are you gonna get back to work or just stay there like a retard!-?" 

Johnny turned around to look at her, angry; tear filled eyes just staring as he got up, raising a hand to hit Pinky. Only to be stopped by her hand wrapping istelf around his wrist in a unbreakable grip.

"You really thought you could do that? You're gonna learn to submit to me Johnson," She lifted him off his feet by his collar, pinning him to the nearby wall and resting his dick on her knee.

Johnny looked up and bit his lip, holding back moans as he felt a painful pressure increasing. "Let's be honest, the pauper probably likes this," They all laughed at Chad's remark.

"U-Ugh..stop," He drooled as he held onto her shoulders, melting into the pure pain. 

Johnny saw red as the bell rang out all around campus, Pinky gritted her teeth ,"I'll have you all to myself one day"

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for a special friend as a story trade.


End file.
